Murasaki
Murasaki was Nice's empathetic partner at the Hamatora detective agency and also graduated the Facultas Academy with the second highest scores. He activates his minimum by removing his glasses. Apperance Murasaki was a tall man compared to his partner, Nice; he constantly wears a stern, no-nonsense expression, along with red glasses that have sharply angled arms. His hair seems to be a light lavender-gray color, and is pushed back. He wears a dark-colored shirt with a red-orange coat that possesses a black hood; his pants are gray, and he wears boots. He also changes colors when frightened. He is considered very attractive, as shown in episode 2 when all of the girls fawned over him. Personality Murasaki takes on jobs based on their rewards, not the content itself. This marks a stark contrast between himself and Nice, as seen on one occasion when he wanted a million-yen job, but Nice chose the hundred thousand-yen job because it was towards a better cause. He seems to despise people who act impulsively, and also "hates stupid stunts". Murasaki is more stable and tends to be very collected in his actions and thoughts when approaching clients. He attains a cool composure to confirm easier tasks and to avoid any casualties. Though he is to be very sincere and considerate of others when dealt with loss and obstacles. Background Background Murasaki graduated from Facultas Academy as an extremely talented student, but number two overall. He was sent to track down Nice and bring him back to the academy. After he met Nice however, he was shocked at how carefree he seemed about his cases and frequently questioned why Facultas Academy would need him. However, as Murasaki got involved in other cases with Nice, he developed a sense of admiration and trust for him and came to think and use his Minimum for his own beliefs, not Facultas's. After realizing he was tricked into brining Shizuku to Tachibana, he cut his ties with the academy and officially joined Hamatora. Plot Relationships Nice Murasaki and Nice love each other like brothers. Typically, Murasaki acting tough, like a big brother, and always scolds Nice when he gets into trouble, he cares about Nice more than everything else and very protective of him. Murasaki has learned to tolerate and learn from Nice's abnormal ways of handling life in itself. He is entrusted and inspired by him to keep going on his own path. Although scolding him of low paying jobs, he does manage to connect with Nice quite well. Murasaki has come to see Nice's point of view on how society works and to trust him. Murasaki properly gives Nice a deal of sincerity and respect as a human being and a Minimum Holder for they are the top two students that graduated Facultas Academy. Although Murasaki admits his frustration over his ability not amounting to that of Nice, he states that he won't give up on becoming the best. He has known Nice longer than other members of Hamatora excluding Hajime. Hajime Murasaki had met up with Hajime when he was ordered to track down Nice for the Facultas Academy. At first, he grew to dislike her presence and grew odd of her behavior of consuming great amounts of food. However, once he forged a great deal of trust with Nice, he learns to slowly accept Hajime and her quiet nature. Not to say he would not get irritated by her childish gimmicks, but he genuinely trusts Hajime enough to let her get away with such small things. He is aware of her capability to be able to destroy even more than what he could do himself so he insists on staying collected around the Minimum Holder. Power & Abilities His ability is activated when he removes his glasses, and it greatly hardens his body, giving him strength beyond which a normal human can muster. There is a limit, however, to how long he can maintain this enhancement. An example of this is seen in Episode 11, where Murasaki said that he used too much of his power because he was fighting a large number of Minimum Holders and was unable to utilize his Minimum for some time. In the second season, he too, like the other minimum holders, has been having trouble from the side effects of his minimum. In his case: growing weak and developing pain in his body parts that have gotten enhanced by the power of his minimum. This is shown after a while of activating his minimum. Power Minimum/All or Nothing Minimum Power Minimum (All or Nothing Minimum in the manga): Murasaki's Minimum grants him huge physical assets, such as monsterous strength and high physical durability. It is activated when he removes his glasses. However, this Minimum does not grant him any increase in speed, sight, hearing, etc. Thus still making him vulnerable when ganged upon many other Minimum Holders, as seen in the manga. Despite this, his testing score from Facultas Academy is 86, the second highest score a student has ever achieved there (Nice being the first). It seems that Murasaki cannot use his ability forever, since it seems to cancel out when he is overly tired or has overused his Minimum, as seen in Episode 11. In the manga it's stated that he has the power of super grip Trivia ◾Murasaki's voice actor (Wataru Hatano) sings the ending theme, Hikari.